Dangerous
by SariaSunshine
Summary: Remus always had a liking for Severus Snape. One night he finds the man sleeping on the couch.   Suck a summaries.


Remus Lupin entered the teachers room with a heavy sigh. It was very late, and almost all of the teachers were either sleeping in their rooms or inspecting the halls, for curious students out of bed.

He walk over to a table and picked up some grading paper. He was about to leave when he heard steady breathing coming from one of the couches close to him. He walked over to the couch to find Severus Snape sleeping with a book over his chest. It was nothing new that Severus had a book close to him, but it was a rare sight to find him looking so peaceful. Remus smiled and found a blanket that he could place over the raven haired man, he then bent over to kiss him on the forehead. Not sure why, but lately he had felt a sort of attraction to the other man. Severus sighed and moved his arm from his chest and down to the floor, the book lying on his chest fell to the floor with a thump. The raven haired man opened his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"Awake are we?" The cheeky voice of Remus made him turn his head to meet the golden eyes. He didn't answer, but picked up the book from the floor and got to his feet.

"You really seemed peaceful, a very rare sight if you ask me" The brunette continued.

"I never asked you" Severus answered with an annoyed voice. He walked over the bookshelf in the room to put away the book.

"Anyway, what were you reading?" Remus really wanted to start a conversation with the other man, even though he knew that was almost as impossible as catching air with your own hand.

"None of your business" Severus walked past Remus and grabbed his coat.

"Come on Severus, why being so hostile?" Remus grabbed the other mans arm, and almost forced him to turn around. Severus was a little bit taller than himself, but Remus was stronger built.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get to my room, right now" He said in his normally bored voice, and threw a glance over to Remus' arm holding his. Remus followed Severus' eyes, and quickly let go of his arm. Severus was about to walk past Remus once more, when Remus grabbed both of his arms and pushed him into the wall behind him. Severus made a surprised sound as he hit the wall, while Remus captured his lips. The kiss was long and full of lust, and Severus was more confused than angry. When they parted Remus panted heavily. "Been wanting to that for a while" He said with a husky voice. Severus looked at the other man for a while. Remus noticed and met the other mans eyes. They stared at each other for a while, until they hungrily kissed each other again, with more force this time. Remus lifted Severus' legs so they met Remus' hips. A muffled moan came from Severus. Remus grinned into the kiss and opened Severus' robes and moved his kisses lower down to his neck.

"Re-mus…" Severus groaned. "What the hell do you think you are.." Remus hit a sensitive spot on Severus' neck making him throw his head back. "doing?" He breathed.

"Doing something I should have done for a while ago" Remus grinned and lifted Severus' head making him look at him. "Severus, I want you" He whispered. Severus looked at the brunette. He still had a confused look on his face. They moved from the wall and onto the couch, once again kissing each other. As they hit the couch Severus had managed to turn the situation and was sitting on top of Remus. He watched the other mans fingers touch the pale white chest of his. Severus lowered his head and started to kiss Remus' neck. A gasp from Remus made Severus smile. "Hope you realize that I am a dangerous man Lupin" He whispered.

"You don't think I know?" Remus breathed and bit Severus' shoulder making the other man wince in surprise. "If you haven't noticed, you're kissing a werewolf" He grinned at the expression on Severus' face. They looked at each other again. Remus broke the silence. "Kiss me" Remus was almost sure that Severus' eyes softened for a short second, and then he kissed him, this time a little bit more careful.

"Don't think this changes anything between us werewolf" He breathed into Remus' lips.

"As long as this never ends. I'll be alright" He answered and once again let his finger dance over the pale skin of his chest. The robes covering Severus' upper body was now completely open. Severus was very skinny, one could clearly see the ribs. His fingers moved lover touching the ribs and at the end reached the starting of his pants. The look on his face was now full of concern. Severus didn't say anything. "You're disgusted aren't you" He muttered.

"What? No!" Remus' eyes widened and grabbed Severus head with both of his hands. "No! I'm not" He continued. "I'm only concerned." He met the cold face of Severus.

"Why should you be concerned about me? As far as I know, you never really cared that much for me" His voice was still emotionless.

"That's not entirely true" Remus answered with a stubborn look on his face.

"Really? And when did your concern for me start to grow?"

"I have always had a liking for you" Remus said. Severus looked at the brunette with a slight of interest. "Really now?" He lifted a brow.

"You're different from the others. You're a mystery to me… I want to know you" He looked into the black eyes. "I think I'm in…" A pale long finger on his lips cut him off.

"Don't say such dangerous words Lupin, or you will be hurt, even if I never intended to" The warning was not strict, it was surprisingly kind. Severus got himself up from the couch away from Lupin. He buttoned his robed again and looked at the thoughtful man on the couch. Remus was in his own world, his head was full of questions. He turned to look at the now dressed Severus looking at him. Hair more of a mess than usually.

"I will leave you and your thoughts alone" Severus smirked and turned to leave. As he heard Remus move from the couch he turned around again. "No more surprising jumps or wall attacks Lupin"

"At least a goodnight kiss?" Remus asked carefully. To this Severus didn't't reply. He just stood there stiff as always waiting for Remus to make his move. Remus walked over to the taller man and kissed those soft lips one last time. "Goodnight Professor" He breathed into Severus lips. Severus didn't answer just left.

Remus was left alone and looked around on the floor were his paper was lying all over the floor. He sighed and grabbed his wand, gathering the paper, and left the room in a hurry.


End file.
